The adventures of Grace Gloom and Skullboy
by gracegloom101
Summary: This is about Ruby glooms older sis, when there teens


PROlOUGE

Grace is a little girl now about 12 years old,the past would kinda help you with all of the stuff that you will kinda go "what?". So to make this quick as I can is that grace has a sister named Ruby Gloom,she is younger by one has 4 friends Skullboy,Frank and Len, Misery,and the time of 2005-06 first,Skullboy,Misery,Iris's parents died by a earthquake, Grace tried to save them but failed for the parents,But no one remembered but a year later,her mom died right in front of her while they were shopping,a tornado went thourgh,that is how her mom died,grace left 2 days later. The story starts 6 years later,when grace comes back home.

CHAPTER 1-Comin Home

Grace walks out of her house with her stuff such as all of her photos,and clothes hair brush, walks toward her mailbox and she hears a big BOOM , she turns around ,her house has yelled angrily "James!"( because she thought James Bond did it ) She pulls out a postcard and it said that she might have to live with goes to the train station,Ruby lives in Gloomsville,a piece of California that broke off millions of years ago,Grace lives in Paris ,France . She has to across the U.S.A in 3 days,so let's just say no nap time Gracie .She goes to the train station and guess who's there , batman but,he's crazy . Grace stops at the entrance, batman says "aaahhh I'm batman , what's the password ?! Grace whispers"Gloomsville ,who are you?"Batman says"aaaahh I'm batman ,get in!"Grace walk in and on to a train. Batman cries like a baby.

What happens next?will Ruby let grace stay?,will everybody remember grace(they forgot about her.)Questions,Questions,Questions!

Chapter 2-First stop, N.Y.C

Gloomsville has special trains that can go under water daily,and Grace was on the one that went right by the titanic! ,She got a necklace that could lead to her , other, was very impossible because she doesn't really know who she is ,I mean her conductor yelled"next stop New York City!".The train stopped a few minutes later,grace got off.(this is getting kinda boring huh?just wait?)Grace was doing her own business,just walking along and a werewolf started chasing her ,out of know where!Hulk(he was on top of a building)jump on to the werewolf and kinda mushed it(which WE DONT CARE!)the the hulk grabbed grace and said"Me name Hulk!". Grace was kinda confused,she thought "could this be real?! Naaah!" Then ,the rest of the Advengers came to get rid of that "thing" . Spider man came in took grace and set her on a bench and put his arm around her and said (in a cool way)"hey". Grace said "get your hands off of me! Then the rest of the Advengers came along,Grace got up and said" Well,Thanks for the help,but I gotta go.". Grace ran off to the next train and said " Whew!, thank god that's over!"

Chapter 3- Meanwhile ,in Gloomsville

The mailman knocked on the door and yelled"Mail for Ruby Gloom!". The mailman pushed the mail threw the mail slot. Skullboy yelled " I got it!" Skullboy looked confused,he didn't know a Grace Gloom.( at least he thought did , but he knew her alright!, see I told you the PROLOUGE would be helpful!) He ran upstairs to Ruby's room and said "Ruby ,you got mail." Ruby said " yeah , I heard , who is it from." Skullboy said "someone named Grace Gloom." Skullboy hands it Ruby,and walked out of the room. Ruby said " uh oh.".

What will happen next, who knows?! You'll see tomorrow ! ?

Ruby said"Grace is coming next Tuesday, how can I remind everybody that I have a sister,an older one in fact,hey wait a minute , I can just make a party!".Later that night, in Skullboy's dream land,Skullboy and Grace are sitting on a bench,Grace had a gun in her pocket,Grace said" What's life when you keep dying again and again?,What is it?! I guess nothing!". Skullboy was confused,he didn't know her,appearently somewhere deep inside his mind , he knew her like he knew his way around the house( which he knew very well),Well back to the dream,Skullboy said" Grace ,what are you talking about?!" Grace brought the gun out and said " Might as well!" Grace put the gun in her mouth and a big BANG ,went as Skullboy yelled " NO!"and Skullboy woke up screaming " NO!"Skullboy jumped out of his bed,ran down the hall towards Ruby's room,like if the devil set fire to his butt and banged on Ruby's bedroom door ,he was terrified of that dream, every time he thought of it made him even more scared,then he started yelling " RUBY LET ME IN PLEASE!" Ruby finally woke up and ran towards the door and opened it,Skullboy fell to the floor, Ruby said " what's wrong Skullboy ?" Skullboy said " I had a nightmare." Ruby took Skullboy to her bed and they sat down, Ruby asked" now ,tell me what happened . " Skullboy said quickly" there was a gun and..."Ruby said" whoa, whoa Skullboy , slow down! ,take a deep breath, now tell me." Skullboy said" Me and a girl ,my age, were sitting on a bench , she was talking about what's life if you keep dying again and again, a-and then s-she had a gun and put it in her mouth and she killed herself..."Ruby said " wow , ok describe the girl in your dream." Skullboy said" uuuuhh, wait, she had brown hair , she was wearing a dress that looked like yours, um,red and orange pattern socks,her eyes looked like yours,and she - she was so beautiful ! ...Ruby , do you have any sisters?!" Ruby said " let's not talk about that , go back to sleep ,you'll find out tomorrow." Skullboy said " ok, see ya then !" Skullboy tried to go to sleep, but that dream kept him up the rest of the night, he knew that the dream meant something,at least, he felt like he knew the girl, and how did he know her name, he doesn't even recognize her, Skullboy talked to himself saying" what was that dream about, how did I know her name?...did I dream about my future , that would just be weird.

CHAPTER4 The Party

Ruby was putting up the decorations for the party ,Skullboy came in, and said" Ruby I couldn't go to sleep last night, I kept thinking what if that was telling me my future , and what it meant, I just couldn't go to sleep! Are you sure you don't have a sibling because I'm kinda getting suspicious here. Who is the person that sent you the post card?" Ruby said" Skullboy , let's just say it's the same girl in your dream." Skullboy said" So she is real!" Ruby said " maybe I'm not sure because I haven't really looked at it yet,I am in a lil bit." Ruby ran back upstairs to her room and brings out the postcard and compares it with Grace's handwriting six years ago , it's an exact match, Ruby came downstairs where Skullboy was waiting,he was about to ask Ruby a question but she said" don't even cause I'm not in the mood,ok?!"Skullboy was a little confused because Ruby never had a attitude like that before,at least from what he can remember,Let's go back in time peoples, you see that Grace was around Skullboy than everyone else well,because let's just say, Ruby was the one that got all the attention ,except from Skullboy ,Grace was the closes person to Skullboy , she was the only person that actually understand him until she left because she kinda had the same problems at the time,Ruby hates grace every time Skullboy and her did anything , crazy huh?,by the Ruby was 3 she started hitting grace,( in front of Skullboy )she thought that if she did that ,Skullboy would actually like her,but that made Skullboy care for grace even more,and when grace left,he totally forgot about her until the party which is today. Everybody was talking at a table( everyone in the house) Ruby said"guys,guys!,I have some news,someone is coming , Skullboy already started finding out,I do have a sister,and..." Skullboy said" I knew it!" Ruby said" ok ok Skullboy ,well she sent me a postcard ,her house had burned down and she is coming here next Tuesday , to stay if it's ok with you guys." Skullboy yelled" whoever agrees to let grace stay with us , raise your hand!" Everybody raised there hands so we guess she's stayin. Later that day, Skullboy found a photo album of when they were little kids, he had a flashback , it started when grace and him were swing on the swings, Ruby came over, she said" hi sis , what are you doing with Skullboy ?" Grace replied" just swing on the swings." Skullboy " Ruby ,just leave her alone."Grace said " please leave us alone!"Ruby said" why so you can spend more time with Skullboy ?!" Ruby started punching grace over and over again, until Skullboy broke them apart and grace didn't even hurt Ruby , Skullboy shook his head to get back in the real world and started to think, is Ruby the nice person he thought she was?

Tune in tomorrow for more ! ?

CHAPTER5- homea sweeta homea!(Italian )

Grace was at the edge of California , at midnight , she was waiting for Gloomsville (a sercret country)Something was coming up behind her , she pulled out her gun,James screamed" please don't shoot Gracie ! Please I don't have any weapons!" Grace said" JAMES! What do you want?!" James Bond said" batman told me you were leaving , but where?" Grace said" I'm going home,jackbutt!" James said" why won't you cuss for once?!" Grace yelled" I'm just a frickin twelve year old, I will not cuss until I'm at least eighteen !" James said " can I come with you?" Grace said" if you want to turn to ash,unless you go into thneedville , you'll hear a little song kinda like this' thneedville , it's a brand new dome' kinda like that oh here it is!" Grace jumps on to Gloomsville , the James hear the little song the she told him about and he jumped into thneedville , then batman came and jump into thneedville like a ballerina ! Only 24 more hours until Gracie gets home. Skullboy was so impatient , or should I say excited, but it was kinda weird when he knew grace's favorite type of music or anything about grace , he morning,Skullboy said" Ruby is there anything I can do to help?" Ruby said " you can watch out for Gracie !" Skullboy went to the window, he yelled" Ruby ! I see a girl with brown hair, is that her?!" Ruby said " yep, everybody! Hide!". Ruby hid behind the door, Iris and Misery hid in the closet, Frank and Len hid be hind a table, Skullboy hid behind a chair were grace couldn't see him unless he turned around, the door creaked opened, grace said" guys? ,hello ,anyone here?,guys you better not be playing a trick on me!" Everyone yelled out but Skullboy " Surprise!" As you can see Skullboy was really nervous of Gracie because of what happened the past few days , grace , on the other hand was actually nervous because she thought that Skullboy might hate her guts, but she is really easy to impress. At least she might just wanna try. Grace said " Ruby is this is a party,if it is , which I bet, then let's get it started!" Right when the party started, without hesitation , she walked over to Skullboy , grace smiled and said" hilo,Skullboy , well uh ... You wanna join the fun?, I know you might hate me.." Skullboy exclaimed( not looking up)" hate you! Who would think of that , I-I'm just a lil nervous, that's all" grace could see that he was blushing and actually sweating at the same time, grace said in her manly voice( which was hilarious )" may I have this dance?" Skullboy looked up at her and he looked her in the eyes and they fell in love and she just made Skullboy laugh " yes!" She grabbed his hand and they kinda had their first dance...maybe, uh I don't know find out later today..?

Chapter6-love

Grace was walking in the yard , Skullboy sneaked behind her and yelled" BOO!" Grace screamed her guts out, she said"Skullboy ! , why you do that?!" Skullboy said " sorry, it's just, uuh I -I wanna tell y-you somthing." Grace thought that Skullboy was holding her hand because she could feel his hand so, she looked down at her hand, nope,but then Skullboy was whistling like nothing happened, she said" Skullboy ?!" Skullboy said " what?!, I did I do?" Grace felt a little awkward , Skullboy was a lil nervous to tell her that he loved her, but he was nervous that Grace was hate him , which he really doesn't want, so instead he said " uuhhh never mind ."

Skullboy's POV

I know grace would really hate me if I told her my BIG secret, I can feel it in my gut, even thought I don't have one, lol,?, it's been 3 days since I first met grace,I'm getting to know her little by little, she's super sweet, last night I did her laundry, for a favor, I found a gun in her bag, grace came in and said" why do you have that ?!" I can see that she was angry and scared , at the same time, so I stuttered " I-I was just putting your clothes away." Grace was so furious , she had this tone that kinda told me to drop it and leave but something got the best of me and I (thought) was so stupid to ask" why do you have a gun?" I thought grace was gonna strangle me, but she surprisingly just said " Skullboy , close the door and I'll tell you why." So I closed the door like she asked and she told me she was a spy, I said " WHAT! YOU WERE A SPY!" Grace said" yeah , yeah, I know , I bet.." I was like in my mind," NOW I really need to know her BAD!" But I said instead" OH MY GOD GRACIE! I CANT BELIEVE IT, YOU ARE SO FREAKEN AWSOME!" Grace said suprised" really?!actually I thought you'd hate me!" I thought" why in the heck would I hate her, that is freaken awsome!" Well I'm gonna go to her room today and check things out.

Grace's POV

I heard a knock like if there was a giant at the door then Skullboy said in his manliest voice ever" Let me in!... I'm a big giant!" I said" Skullboy , I know it's you!" He came in and said " awww man! I was trying to ( he got back to his manly voice) To sound big n' tough!" I just wanna laugh soo hard but I'd never laughed before, weird huh, it's a long story, Skullboy sat next to me on my bed and asked," hey Gracie , do you know where's my parent are?" I started to panic,because I didn't wanna tell him and so I just that I don't know , Skullboy was kinda bummed , I think he's not ready for the truth , I don't think he'll ever be at this rate, he's a little too childish , but funny, I just don't wanna hurt his little mind like mine did.

Skullboy's POV

I came in and asked" do you know where my parents are because Ruby said that you knew." I asked grace because I was just curious , but she said "no,actually I don't ." I felt like she was lying to me ,I didn't want to ask about the living part so I didn't because I kinda knew then she might panic so I just walked out. Then I thought I heard some singing, I went in there ... Nothing, is kinda hard to find a lot out of this girl. Later like almost 2:30 in the morning and I heard that singing again! Then I looked in the grand hallway and I saw grace on the stairs singing, I couldn't believe it! She basically never tells me anything! Then I whispered" Gracie ,Gracie what are you doing?!" Then she woke up and fell down the stairs. I asked " what the heck where you doing Gracie ?!" She was speechless the she stuttered out" s-s- singing." I said " can you sing for me , please?!" Then she told me that she never sang infront of someone while she was awake but she said she tried and actually sang better than she was asleep! She asked" Can you keep this a secret please?!" She did it with those cute puppy dog eyes so I said yes.I'm just so freaken surprised that she could sing, I think I'm actually getting to REALLY know her now. See ya tomorrow peoples as grace would say lol? peace!

Chapter 7 -shall thy adventures begin!

Grace's POV

I'm really embarrassed from what happened a few nights ago, my head still hurts from that night , I think Skullboy is becoming more , well, mature , plus ever since the first day I saw him ever since I came back, I've been having this thing like the back ground color changes to a hot pink or, a red and he starts to float and I can hear heart beats and then me and him have those heavy eyes like your falling in love, then we shake our head and just get back to our old selves,it's like I'm in love! Well , he is a funny guy, he always find a way to make me laugh and smile , and well I just wanna be more that friends , that sounds crazy , oh!, what's wrong with me , I never acted like this before! Wait he's coming!

Skullboy's POV

I came in grace's room, I asked" hey you wanna play hide and seek , miserys' it!". She jump and said in her cute English accent " well jolly good!, then let's go then!" I disguised as a coat rack, grace deguised as a picture and she and Ruby was the last to be found because of Poe, they were together, after misery said she won , grace said " you still have to find !" Misery replied" b- but he's just a stuffed sock!" Grace was a little furious at misery she said with a little attitude " Misery! He is a friend just like us no matter what he's made of ! He is a one of a kind friend now go find him or... You lose because you refused to find !" Misery said" ok I'll find that stuffed sock!...he..he I mean a one of a kind friend!" Grace had her fists clinched and her face was steaming hot as misery yelled" I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED BY A STUFFED SOCK... ...MR..."

What will happen next? Will misery find or will this be a case of Sherlock bones and the mystery of the , bom buh

Authors note and contest

Hey , I have a contest, if you make a cartoon video of what has happened so far u might win a prize,here's my email to send it to me gracegloom101 , happy animating!? ﾟﾘﾋ?plus I put out the first time grace laughed , so don't put that in ur animation sorry but this contest is due 1/24/13 ok so turn in those animations❗️?ￂﾠ

SORRY I CANT HOLD IT NO MORE I JUST GOTTA, but still turn in those animations

Skullboy's POV

Next morning , we all went downstairs for breakfast , misery was up all night , looking for ,by the look on grace's face , she was worried, very worried, she ran out of the room, I followed her.

Gracegloom101

I'm done...for now, u gotta also beg for more

Skullboy's POV (continued)

Then weirdly every body followed me, grace turned around, she said " we have a case , we all need to split up, " she told everybody where to go.

Grace's POV

I went to the swamp, I saw footprints ,someone took ...but who?!, IT WAS BACON MAN! Lol

Gracegloom101's sum up

They found ?

Skullboy's POV

Why does everyone think grace is a little weird?, all because she screams bacon and stuff, they keep telling her to be more mature, and blah,blah,blah. Even ruby thinks she's a little weird! Well it is bed time, and dang , I'm tired! I sure everyone will understand her soon. I really want to ask her if she likes me?! Well, goodnight!

Grace's POV

I feel asleep, I had a bad dream, first I ran infront of Ruby screaming" NOOO!" Then I felt a bullet in my chest, I was dying, I was woke up thanks Skullboy , he said , " hey grace , uuh , d-do you like me?!" I yelled "WHAT?!" I couldn't believe it, he actually asked that. But , I don't think he was serious. Skullboy said" I'm just kidding!"

Skullboy's POV

Grace was a little scared, she asked" did you have a nightmare , too?!" I was surprised, I replied with a yes , then ruby came in crying, grace came over to her and said" not you too!" I was confused , I said " what's going on?!" Grace said" was your dream based off of Alice in wonderland , but there was a gun, and there was only us?" I replied yes again, she asked" did you see me get shot?!" I said " yes but I heard the shot and I saw you fall down . Then I woke up." Ruby said" I saw you fall , you were trying to protect me" grace said" I had the same dream, I-I ( tears starting to swell up) think I'm gonna die!" I screamed" no it can't be true Gracie!" Grace said" please just don't think about it , let's go to bed ." I went to my room , tried to go to bed, but I couldn't,I was too worried about Gracie , I don't want her to die, I don't.

ok , this starts three weeks later, on a Saturday , but this will be the worst day of there lives.

Grace's POV

I was sitting on the steps when saw a bat,he had a watch out, then Skullboy and Ruby came out ,they saw it too, he look very worried, he said" IM LATE,IM LATE, I don't wanna have the queen to kill me." I watched him as he went down a hole, I yelled to Ruby and Skullboy "C'MON"We slide down the hole, next thing we knew we were in a room with a tiny door.i said " MUSTASH,"i just smiled as skullboy laughed so hard he wet his pants , then ruby started laughing like crazy. then i looked through the tiny door ," DANG IT!"i said as i hit my head on the ceiling"HES GETTING AWAY!"Skullboy said " so, the fun it what matters!" I Said" no fun , no fun at all, i dont wanna be stuck here forever!" Skullboy replied " hey its better than being picked on by misery and iris!, and maybe.." he started to say in a strange, but smooth voice" and me and you have a little us time, doesnt that sound nice !?" i said" we cant! ruby's here! you know i-i uhh..." i decide not to talk about that , plus what does skullboy want to do with me any way?, were just friends...right ?, i dont know anymore, skullboy touched my shoulder and said" everythings gonna be ok." he smiled, oh, i just hugged he and cried in his arms, i just wanted to go home. then ruby started to panic , skullboy asked" whats the matter ruby?Ruby said as tears streamed down her cheeks," this is excactly what happened in my dream!,g-grace is-is g-g..." i knew somthing wasnt right. i asked" whats gonna happen to me ruby?!" i started to panic too, ruby ran over and hugged me as tight as possible, she sadi " YOUR GONNA DIE GRACE, YOUR GONNA DIE, like in my dream, i dont want you to die! i thought", NO NO!, ( even thought wanted to die while i was gone those sixs years) B-BUT NOW, WHY WHY ME!," i saw ruby run towards me and hold me by the wast, crying so much it made my dress wet! we hearda deep voice say", i hate to break it, but i have the key.," i turned around, i grabbed the key from the...DOORKNOB, d-doorknobs cant talk, right? , i unlocked the door and grabbed skullboy's hand,followed by ruby,and next thing we knew , we were at some crazy hatters tea party! we tried to sneak away but, he screamed", HAPPY BIRTHDAY!", we screamed and ran off, ruby got side tracked with a bunch of rses, we heard the queen playing a game,i accidetally flicked a pine cone at her, she turned around,

Skullboy's POV grace was parlyzed, we hid in the bush i tried to save her , but i heard the queen say", OFF WITH HER HEAD!", i whispered" NO!'', . but , thank god , one of the soilders said," but ma'm today is St. Frapjus day , we kill people like her tomorrow. Grace's POV i strugged to break free, they threw me in the dungon, oh skuulboy",i thought", what will i do now?!",

Grace was sleeping, she woke up, and saw Skullboy saving her, then they heard sirens , Ruby was outside waiting for them, a bunch of cards were behind them, the fought each other. Grace threw her gun towards Ruby...she missed, Ruby ran to help grace, grace heard a click.. Of a gun! She look , card number five had the gun point straight at Ruby . Grace jumped infront of her screamed " NO!" BANG a bullet went straight though Gracie's chest, grace fell to the ground , Skullboy ran towards her and Ruby, just in time to say good bye, Skullboy held her hand, she coughed up blood, she closed her eyes just as the gun slide over toward grace, skullboy screamed as grace closed her eyes and smiled" no grace come one..come on!" Grace just smiled and said" guys I-I will away l- lo..." She was dead. Skullboy screamed " NOO!" He grabbed the gun and pointed at at the cards every single one ran away except number five, Skullboy shot him, then ran and held grace in his arms, later, they went up the hole, everyone else gasped in surprise ...grace was officially dead.

To be continued( remember if grace dies , the world will end...will this actually be the end?)

Ruby's P.O.V

I came in Grace's room and sat down on her bed solemnly. Her bed sheets soaked in crimson blood. I broke down in tears at the sight of her. I just looked at her, motionless, that smile still glued to her bloody lips. Skullboy barged in and yelled at me, "NO! GET OUT NOW!" I dashed out the room, Skullboy has been so upset about Gracie's death. He won't let anyone in her room! I so wish that she never died, now we all noticed that we NEED her. She makes us smile and laugh with all our hearts...I CAN'T STAND IT! Mom's already dead, but not her too! Oh I wish she was alive...

Now I know what you're thinking: WTF! WHY NOW, GRACE?! WHY?! Well here's some feedback, Grace is a ghost now. The only people that see her is Booboo and Doom Kitty. So here is the rest.

Grace's P.O.V

I looked at my deceased body again. All I longed for is one more thing...one boy...Skullboy. He is all I need to revive. Become alive again, to live once more instead of being just a glob of ectoplasm. No offense to Booboo. I just wanted to cry. Then Booboo said, "Skullboy said you could sing, so let's rock and roll!"

I was confused at first. Why would I- - -I gasped as a microphone appeared in my hand. Booboo had a guitar and Doom had drumsticks and she stood in front of a drum set. Then a song popped in my head. (Imma write da lyrics because I'm so awesome!)

Song: Everywhere

Artist: By Michelle branch

Turn it inside out so I can see

The part of you that drifting over me

And when I wake, you're, you're never there

But when I sleep, you're, you're everywhere

You're everywhere

Tell me how I got this far

Just tell me why you're here and who you are

Because every time I look

you're never there

And every time I sleep

You're always there

Cause you're everywhere to me

And when I close my eyes, it's you I see

You're everything I know

That makes me believe

I'm not alone

I'm not alone

I'm not alone

Whoa, oh, oooh, oh

And when I touch your hand

It's then I understand

The beauty that's within

It's now that we begin

It's you that lights my way

I hope there never comes a day

No matter where I go

I always feel you so

Cause you're everywhere to me

And when I close my eyes it's you I see

You're everything I know

That makes me believe

I'm not alone

Cause you're everywhere to me

And when I catch my breath

It's you I breathe

You're everything I know

That makes me believe

I'm not alone

You're in everyone I see

So tell me, do you see me?

*end of song*

Booboo then took my hand again and took me to my room. "I just wanted to do that, now, to Skullboy!" He said, opening my door.

TO BE CONTINUED...!

Skullboy POV

"I COULDVE SAVED HER, I COULDVE JUMPED IN FRONT OF HER, I COULDVE GOT SHOT, IT WOULDNT HURT ME, WHY WHY?!"I thought. But then why is BooBoo telling that her ghost is here? It's been two weeks since her death,and nothing's gotten better. BooBoo and doom are the only one not ..well ...sad. Then I heard a creek of Gracie's door open, I've been in her room with her body ever since she died, BooBoo came in, he looked like if he was talking to a ghost. He said to me" listen to me Skullboy ... Grace(points at an empty space next to him) is right here, she needs you! ". I rolled me eyes , in disbelief . Then I heard a whisper, BooBoo wasn't doing it . The whisper sounded like grace, it said" Skullboy , listen to BooBoo!"

Then BooBoo yelled at me" LISTEN TO ME , ! " that wasn't BooBoo , grace was taking over BooBoo!" YOUR MY ONLY HOPE!" BooBoo took a deep breathe and said to what looked like mid- air" why did you do that?" Then I heard the whisper again" he's the only person, I can trust, the only one I have to trust.." I said" g-grace? Is that you, is BooBoo actually telling the truth?" I heard the whisper say yes, I just wanted to cry! She is a ghost! And I'm her only hope?...to be continued.

Grace POV

I started to feel weak after I came put of BooBoo's ghost, I felt like if I was DIEING again!, I fell to the floor everything was so blurry, I saw Skullboy come to me, he could finally see me, I told him as BooBoo panicked " sk-Skullboy,, u can revive me, he, by..by a kiss, go get ruby first, cause of jealousy, and just kiss me on the cheek, you know I don't count that" then I saw him get up and run off, then he came back with Ruby, I felt weaker every second , but the I felt different, but still weak, like if someone was taking over me, ik ow it wasn't BooBoo ..but who?

Skullboy's POV

AHHHHHHH, WHAT THE HECK SHOULD I DO! I CANT JUST KISS HER CHEEK LIKE THAT! Clam down Skullboy . I leaned over and gulped, then I looked at her beautiful face, the I smiled, as I lightly kissed her cheek, hoping it worked, CAUSE IF I DONT, IMMA GONNA KILL MYSELF TO BE A GHOST!

Grace POV

I felt my eyes close, I saw Skullboy face filled with tears, I reach my hand for it, then I opened my eyes, I..I WAS BREATHING, ACTUALLY BREATHING! I put my hand in my right pocket...I asked" where's my fake mustaches? " I search up and down for them , then Skullboy smiled and said" I got em " he gave them back to me, I patted the side of his face and said " what would I do without you?!" He giggled and replied" I guess die again?" I put a fake mustashe on mine , Skullboy , and Ruby's face as we sang all the way downstairs " were off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of oz.." But I still had that feeling, that something was inside of me, want to kill something...

To be continued

A few weeks later...

Grace POV

I been feeling like if something's inside of me...something's bad.,,really bad..

( she fell asleep) I saw a dark room, then I saw me, but I looked crazy, like a maniac , she was singing" lala...lala...laala...lala, Ruby's gonna die...Ruby's gonna die...Ruby's gonna die..., then I saw ruby come in the room, the crazy me got up as ruby backed away, and the crazy me broke her neck, she said" grace, I'm what's been hiding under the cover, hehe, I'm you darks side. I woke up, there was tears down my cheeks, I heard her singing again, in my head!"laaalalalaaala ..Ruby's gonna die...Ruby's gonna die...Ruby's gonna die...( demonic voice starts to grow) die..Die..DIE!" I was scared...my lil sis is gonna die! No this can't be..Ruby.. I shut everything up, any entrance to my room, no,...no...IMMA NOT GONNA LET HER DIE!

(Srry so short )

grace was scared, was that her dark side, what she became? grace sat up in her bed, then suddenly felt a sharp pain in her, all over her, like stab wounds. then she saw darkness, her dark side was taking over. grace fell asleep. her dark side went in her closet grabbed a gun..and gas and matches...what was she planning to do..

tbc

grace dark side pov

oh poor lil skullboy, death by fire, i poured gasoline all over him, lite a match , and watched him burn. now that he is out of the way...now for ruby., aww, and its so nice, their all asleep.(walks in rubys room)look at ruby, sleeping so peacefully...

my pov

her dark side put a pillow over ruby's face, ruby struggled for air,she kick with all her might, grace's dark side put a gun on the pillow and pulled the trigger, she chuckled. then miseryand iris were behind her, frank and len heard two BANGs, they went upstairs to rubys room, grace's dark side had two guns against their heads , two more bangs went off, justr as the real grace(from inside)woke up she saw from her dark side pov, she cried. saw everybody's dead bodies. then she was knocked out, by her dark side, her dark side said"now stay asleep!"

will grace ever save her friends? tbc

Death...is never the answer

My POV

Grace's dark side noticed, she had two more people to kill..she walked quietly to Scardy bay's room, Scardy was hiding in his covers, shivering , Gracie's dark side chuckled and said" don't worry Scardy, it'll be quick..." BANG, he was dead, goner,Poe was behind her , he said in fear" grace?!" Her dark side said" no Poe, grace is gone, or she'll be soon, I'm her dark side." Poe started to run, but he was too slow, BANG , he fell to the ground,

Grace POV

NOO!NOT POE! , why, why,my life is horrible already. ...hey darky, she replied" what?" " Did you know that, ... Hmm, let's just say...BACON!BBBAAACCCOOOON!" I screamed. She was actually getting hurt by this... Cause...I WAS HAPPY! I started to dance and sing, all the single ladies" all the single ladies , llalala dee DOOO, WAWA OOHHH " my dark side was DIEING, yay, I sang random stuff, I had a feeling I would save dem, cause I'm not just a gloom, I'm the gloom of all the glooms, and I love random stuff! " PICKLES,BACON, CHEESEBURGERS, MILKSHAKES, HALOS, WHOOHOOO!"I screamed, last thing my dark side said," Imma gonna get you soon, just wait." Then, next thing I saw was Ruby, she was okay, she hugged me tight,she said " you saved us grace!" I laughed" with a lil bit of random! Let's have some, chocolate pie!

Skullboy POV

She is just the AWSOMEST girl ever! Just to think, she still thinks that she doesn't fit in,ha!,she fits in perfectly! She grabbed me hand and said" CMON Skullboy ,u need pie!" I just laughed,I'm glad, she would even use the stupidest thing to save us, even thought she is kinda kicked to the side, me too, i know how she feels , I'm just glad I'm alive, and she's ok.

Me:YOU THINK THIS IS THE END!ITS ONLY THE BEGINNING!

Skullboy gets the worst

Gracegloom101 POV

Okay, y'all think everythang will be just fine,the next part will have POINES and chocolate rainbow...well,NO!(plus why would my story have POINES and chocolate rainbows?! That would be just weird!) This has the monster we all know well, it starts with an S and ends with a R, yes...SLENDER.. so here's the start, *brofists*

Skullboy POV

"GRACE..GRACIE?!"I yelled out. Where the heck could she be? Well, we're playing hide n seek( we do that almost all the time) this time , I'm it. I found everyone but grace, even ! I'm starting to get a little worried, then I looked out the window, I saw a man...with no face, in a suit...with tentacles?! His tentacles start to reach for me, but I ran away.

"Who was that?"I thought. Just then , I found grace, she was cover with chocolate,and she was crying, I bent down and asked her what's the matter, she said" I wanted to make something really special for you, cause, well, I just felt like it, and now it's a horrible mess!" I comforted her, told her everything was ok, She smiled. Now, I looked at belt from a second , IT WAS GONE!IT WAS MY FATHER'S ,OH CRRAAAPPP!, I ran out side near the woods, where I saw the strange man. Then I remembered I lost it here,I took a step in. I'm not gonna loose my belt forever. I walked deep in the woods, so deep It was scary! I saw a sign , it said" YOUR NEXT, SKULLBOY". OH MY GOD!,T-THAT THING KNOWS MY NAME! I heard a footstep, then I heard a slight whack, i fell to the ground, my eyes closed slowly as I heard the man say" don't worry,your girl will be safe with me."

Slender is a freeaaakkk

Skullboy POV ( it will be a short POV,DARN U SLENDER!)

I woke up, I getting really hot, not the cute kind, the burning up kind,I saw flames around me, and there was..MY BELT...YAY..I FOUND...my belt...in my mouth? Then , I could feel my fingers turning into ashes , it hurt like heck, if I had skin, it would feel like someone was cutting off my fingers, one by one.

( ok ppl, for DA INFO-MATI-ION!, Skullboy's bone are special , not like special Fred *sings* mother dropped him on his head, ..sorry! He can be burned with any fire! he'll get turned into ashes! Slender was using regular for more, Skullboy has real blood in his bones, not marrow*sings again* cause he's a lil bit specaaaiiilll back to story plz?!)

Then I saw the guy that I saw earlier,he noticed I saw him, he said"by the way, I'm slender" he pour more gasoline on me, as I push my belt out my mouth, I said" oh go burn in heck, you son of a gun!" Then I closed my eyes slowly as I heard him laugh. I wish I could tell grace, that I love her atleast, his a stupid moron! Now,he's gonna get my g-gi...( he dead :( )

Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Grace's POV

I have a bad feeling about Skullboy, I asked ruby" hey can I go check in the woods for Skullboy?" Ruby replied" cause u liiikkkee hiiimm!" I replied " no! Only as a friend..and you used too"

Ruby got a little mad and told me I can. ( later..) I walked in the woods, I could smell ...GASOLINE!SKULLBOY! I started to run, then I hit my head on a tree, and I fell to the ground, going unconscious , I felt like a tentacle grabbed my hand and dragged me, when I was about to close my eyes , I saw a fire pit, and Skullboy's belt and ashes(with a little dried up blood) he burned..hi..him!(pass out)

TO BE CONTIINNNUUUEDD

(With bacon Ice cream and milkshake! Another dare for mz , yay!)

TOSTER SCRAMBLE!

Skullboy POV ( he's a ghost!)

I woke up, I saw my ashes , I said" AW GREAT!" I flew to a house, it had It fire place, but it was jacked up. I looked around and went inside, the he was..that darn slender...AND GRACE! He said to me in a cheerful voice" hello, ghost of the boy I just killed!" I replied" Ehm , my name is Skullboy, you idiot! And why is my girl...I mean friend doing here?!" Slender replied" she's gonna be my wife!" Just then grace woke up, she saw me, well me as a ghost, lol DERP! She said sleepily " oh hi Skullboy and no face dude". She was strapped up on a observation table , like the ones in da hospital. I flew towards slender and I went threw him! I saw his brain and all! I went back in, I giggle" hey looky here, ya gotta heart and YOU HAD A POP TART.. Wait I mistaken that..A BACON TOASTER SCRAMBLE !" He was getting scared, I was angry, I slapped him, then we got Into a fight then I heard grace say at least ten times" GUYSSS?!". Then , I turned around to the table, a half eaten toaster scramble, I reach for it(think slow motion)slender scream"NOOO!"

I grabbed it and took a bit out of it, grace was angry she yelled

"GUYSSSSSS?!" I look at her and asked"ya wanna bite?" She said"no but.." I cut he off" are you sure?" She answered" okay, one bite! THEN SOMEONE GET ME OUTOF HERE!" Slender replied" I can't cause I put you in there! Your gonna be my wife!"I looked at him, is he cra cra? I said" not on my watch, I can just easily rip you heart out!" I flew into slender and took out his heart, I said" aannnddd now for the big finale , I'm gonna squash your heart with my hands one,..two...three" I squashed his heart, let grace free, pick her up and made her invisible threw the door, the I started to freeze out..or glitch, right at the place where I died, I looked at grace face while slender was making another heart. Then all I saw was darkness.

Grace POV

I started to cry, then my tear were falling on his ashes, I cried like a baby, a silent one. I saw slender coming closer, I looked back, HE WAS ALIVE!

Skullboy's POV

She look at me,I was a little dirty, slender tried to catch her, but I kick him in you know where's. Then I carried her home.

My POV

Next day...

Grace's POV

I still can't fit in, I really wanna leave,Skullboy comes in

Me POV

Skullboy asked" why so gloomy grace?" She replied"I still can't fit in,(everyone except Frank and Skullboy thinks she's weird) I don't even know who I am!" Skullboy replied with a smile" we'll find out who you are,don't worry." "SKULLBOY! I'm thinking about leaving!" Grace yelled. Skullboy was worried, he said" grace, please don't leave!, well have so many adventures it'll be pathetic!" "Skullboy, but right now, I don't know if I should go or not."grace said. Skullboy replied( holding her hand) " grace, just please don't go." Grace watched as he walked out of the room, should she leave , or should she stay?

( now my readers, you guys gotta go to my hairless redo book, of you don't, you'll be confused. See ya there :) )


End file.
